Paper Jutsu - Origami no Dara
Stage One パルプ果肉を押す芸術作品 (Art of Pressing Pulp) Type:Kekkeu Genkai Special Rank: E Element: none Description: The user can replenish his supply of paper from any tree. Using his chakra, The user turns the wood into pulp and forms it into paper. Once the second stage is reached the user can also create paper meshay from trees as their is already the needed water Kimitate-assembly Type:kekkei genkai special Rank: E Element: None Effect:Charging a Mimiscule amount of Chakra,The user can use it’s crumpling Effect to fold paper into any shape they desire,the more paper and chakra avilible the stronger it will become. Chou Tokkoutai-Butterfly Kamikaze unit Type:ninjutsu Rank:D Element:none Effect:Trough KumitateThe user folds paper into pure white butterflies. These butterflies are besed use for tracking,though in a minor variation ot the technique the butterflies cruple further into paper Shuriken.Which are as sharp as any standered Shuriken.The butterflies are able to change directionat the users whim,yet one they are formed into their shuriken versions they gain speed and lose manuverability. Chou tokkoutai-butterfly kamikaze unit(part two) Type:ninjutsu Rank:B Element:none Effect:Using Kumitate the paper butterlies will be made of exploding tags.In which the butterflies will be able to explode at the users whim.Making them great for assassination attempts. 爆発性のトルネード ( Explosive tornado) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Element:none Effect: the Oragami user controls their explosive tags and creates a massive tornado out of them, this jutsu can be escaped by jumping straight up, but trying to jump through the sides will result in cuts and the sticking of the tags, the user sets on tag off for a longer explosion with less power, or all of them at once for a more powerful and immediate explosion ペーパー翼 ( paper wings) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Element: none Effect: The Oragami user manipulates paper into their backs ( harmlessly) and creates massive wings allowing for long flights, the wings are strong and durable, they are also razor sharp, strong enough to even cut through some trees 爆発を削減する芸術作品 (Art of Cutting blast) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: C Element: none Description: The user forms a well-sized bird or animal out of solid paper. Upon the will of the user, the animal will explode releasing needles, kunai, or shurikin made out of formed paper. The weapons can be made out of normal paper or exploding tags. Used as an attack or quick escape method. The blast radius depends on the size and amount of chakra put into the creature. It can also be left behind as a trap but this use requires a larger amount of chakra if you wish it to be an effective means of hindering an opponent long enough for you to gain more ground in fleeing. Stage Two 紙転換換算 ( paper conversion) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Element: none Description: Allows the user to convert any of the perviously learned jutsu into Paper meshay jutsu, making them stronger and more effective, also more costing of chakra but due to the users extensive training it will more likely be unnoticeable. 紙爆弾 ( Paper bomb) Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Element: none Description: The user compiles tons of paper meshay creating a massive explosion, close to the size of the larger clay bombs, but they are made of more composite materials thusly they are not as strong. Also allows for the use of explosive notes in paper meshay techniques without them disintegrating Paper Steel Type:Ninjutsu (forbiden) Rank: A Element: None Description: Usually used to gain power from opponet, but can be used as any possible weapon. User causes him/her self to disperse into many pieces of paper, as tough as steel, and sharper than shrurikens, To either form into weapons or simply all fly at opponet. Only forbiden if user uses all of body, causing him to to kill both his opponet adn himself.